The Fall of the ICE KING
by Chaotic Brian
Summary: I don't own Adventure Time. That would be the Cartoon Network. And I know the Grammer sucks. Enjoy the story. Finn and Jake battle to free Princess Bubblegum from the clutches of the mad Ice King, but Finn has had enough of his ones he loves put in danger by this lunatic. So he does what no one ever could. Kill the Ice King.


I don't own Adventure Time. That would be the Cartoon Network. And I know the Grammer sucks. Enjoy the story. _

Finn and Jake battle to Free Princess Bubblegum from the clutches of the mad Ice King, but Finn has had enough of his ones he love put in danger by this lunatic. So he does what no one ever could. Kill the Ice King

"_Finn, look out_." Jake yells as the Ice King blast an ice-ray at Finn. Finn jumps out of the way in the nick of time as the blast hit's the grown. " _You two keep ruining my dreams of being happy, and you keep bogarting that hot Princess Bubblegum_." The Ice King yells,

as the blast freezes the ground under Finns feet. Finn slips and slides in to a wall. Jake wraps his body around the Ice King and slams him to the floor knocking off his crown. Finn regains his composure just in time to get up and run to the Ice King to jump kick him in the face. Everything goes black for the Ice King as Finn and Jake stand over the beaten King.

"_Enough is enough Ice King_." Finn yells at the unconscious King lays on the floor. Jake raises his fist in the air and yells "_Oh man! That beat down was sick. I'm going to check on Princess Bubblegum, and get her out." _Jake heads over to the cage that the Princess is being held in to releases her, but Finn stays with the Ice King looking down at him.

Jake opens the cage door and helps the Princess out. " _Thank you Jake and Finn. You two have come to my rescue more times then I can count, and I can count pretty high." _Jake laughs and tells her that " _It's no prob_." Then the sound of a loud clang like steel bagging on steel. Jake and the Princess ran to the sound, and saw Finn hitting the Ice King's Crown with The Red Family Sword. " _Finn! What are you doing buddy?" _Jake asked him hesitantly. Finn yells out in frustration as he hits harder and harder. Suddenly a scream came from the crown, like a demonic child wailing in pain. The Ice King wakes up screaming holding his head

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, make it stop make it stop." _he yells convulsing on the grown in agonizing pain.

Jake and Princess Bubblegum are too shocked at what is going on to do anything, but watch. The magic sword finely cuts the crown in half, and with that action a bright blue flash of light burst out with the an echoing bloody scream of both the crown and he Ice King that would haunt Jake and PB dreams for years to come.

The smoke clears and Finn is on the grown breathing hard, while three feet away from the blast Jack had wrapped himself around Bubblegum to protect her. When Jake sees that the smoke was all clear, he undrapes.

Jake and PB walks to Finn and help him up from the grown. Before Finn could say anything Jake and Bubblegum, they see and man laying on the grown were the Ice King was. A normal, olive-skinned, dark-haired, glasses-wearing human.

Finn walks up to him and asked "_Simon….. Simon Petrikov_?"

PB looks at Jake and as the memory of the whole story about flashes back. The VHS tape that they found, the Human Name Simon, , Betty whom he referred to as his "princess" and loved dearly, the truth about the crown. PB comes to the conclusion that with the destruction of the crown, Simon was free from the magic.

Simon rolls his head to look at Finn. _" Finn, thank you for freeing me from the crown. I saw everything I did, but could do nothing to stop it. I'm truly sorry for everything I have done." _his breathing was getting erratic and his hair was turning gray, his skin was getting more and more wrinkly.

Finn drops to his knees next to Simon. In a panicky voice he yells " _What's going on_?" PB and Jake get to them. PB kneels down with Finn and looks at Simon and understands what is happening " _I'm sorry guys with the curse lifted, he is no longer immortal, and he is ageing from the time he put the crown on to now. That's about a thousand years catching up to him." _Finn yells " _NO! There must be something we can do, PB use your science power to save him." _Finn looks at Simon with tears in his eyes_. _

"_Don't die. You could live a normal life now_." Simon Looks at him now looking nothing like he did before.

"_Don't be sad Finn. I would not fit in this strange world, and with out my princess, my beloved Betty, I wouldn't want to live. You freed me Finn, and for that I….am…..am….gra__teful…..__Finn_…." And with his final words, the Ice King, Simon Petrikov dies with a tear rolling down his face, not a tear of sorrow but a of joy.

( Five Days Latter)

It's late in the day, and the sun is going down, Finn and Jake are standing in front of the tomb stone of Simon Petrikov. A few seconds go by when Jake turns and sees Marceline, the Vampire Queen flying in with something in her hands. She lands next to Finn. "_It took some time Finn, and some deals I had to work out with some other world beings , but I found Betty on the other side and told her everything, and she told me were I could fine this_." Marceline hands Finn a gold Urn, with a name on it _Betty _Aaliyah. Finn takes the Urn and places it in the grown next to a cement slab and buries it. Marceline claws the name Betty Petrikov on it. "_Thank you Marceline_." Finn said. Marceline then punches Finns arm and tells him " _Hell I owe you one." _

Meanwhile Back at the Ice Mounting were the Ice King once ruled a living berthing red heart laughs wickedly as he picks up the peaces of the old crown of the Ice King.

" _Soon Finn, Jake and my lovely Princess, soon I will gain the power of the ice and then you all will feel my wrath Muwhahahahanah"_


End file.
